Fortaleza
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Volver a la realidad era mucho más duro de lo que ella pensaba. Debía afrontar demasiadas cosas, ser mirada como una enemiga y estar cautiva en un laboratorio hasta que lo vieran conveniente ¿En qué momento se había convertido en un experimento? Jill's Pov Basado en el archivo oculto de Revelations2 / Dedicado a Alex craight


**Título: ****Fortaleza**

**Pairing:**** None / Jill's POV**

**Disclaimer****: Resident evil no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Shinji Mikami y CAPCOM, yo sólo me dedico a escribir historias y fangirlear un poco.**

"_Y cuando abrí los ojos no pude distinguir bien el lugar donde me encontraba. La luz que iba directa hacia mí no me dejaba ver nada, los tonos blanquecinos del lugar me hacían sentir desubicada, sólo sabía que no estaba en África, estaba segura…"_

No recordaba en qué momento había vuelto a quedarme dormida, me incorporé como pude, todo me daba vueltas. Parpadeé unos segundos para acostumbrarme a los colores tan claros de aquella habitación, me había acostumbrado tanto a la oscuridad que estar en un lugar tan iluminado me molestaba ¿En qué momento me había convertido en una especie de vampiro? Sí, ya lo recordaba. Años atrás había empezado todo en la mansión Spencer… ¿Quién me diría a mí que aquella misión me haría salir tan perjudicada?

Moví un poco el brazo derecho pero algo tirante y afilado me hizo volver a depositarlo en el filo de la camilla. Alcé un poco la vista viendo aquel "cableado" que conectaba mi brazo con diferentes tipos de sustancias. Podía distinguir con claridad cuál era el suero, y lo demás… Supongo que eran medidas de seguridad o que simplemente me estaban estudiando. Suspiré un poco, jamás pensé que estaría en una situación así… Jamás…

Siempre había estado en el otro lado del cristal viendo como algún inocente era víctima del virus, aun recordaba a la perfección las facciones de sufrimiento que reflejaban, era tan triste… Que en más de una ocasión se me había encogido el corazón. La zona de los laboratorios para mí era como una especie de tabú. Odiaba escuchar los gritos, las súplicas cuando alguien nos veía pasar, los sollozos… Era horrible. Y sin embargo ahora yo estaba al otro lado del cristal, no podía culpar a nadie… No podía.

"_Cuando cerraba los ojos escuchaba ese suave sonido del agua caer. Al principio me resultaba gratificante y tranquilo, pero cuando fueron acompañados con las palabras de lealtad y sumisión hacia ese hombre, mi alma quería gritar. De hecho, a pesar de que mi cuerpo se moviera en contra de mi voluntad, mi alma no dejaba de desgarrarse. No lo hacía."_

Había perdido la noción de los días ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habíamos vuelto a la sede de la B.S.A.A? No lo recordaba. Lo único que sentía con toda claridad era la pesadez de mi cuerpo, cada día que pasaba sentía miedo porque dejara de moverse como yo deseara, entrelacé mis manos, miré al techo con cierta frustración y cerré los ojos, lo único que podía hacer era dormir, sólo eso…

\- Jill – Susurró una voz que conocía muy bien, abrí los ojos y miré hacia la puerta, era Chris con esas facciones de tranquilidad y culpa tan típicas de él. Me incorporé un poco y sonreí suavemente.

\- Pensé que no vendrías a hacerme una visita a mi nuevo hogar. – Dije con cierta ironía.

\- No estarás aquí para siempre. – Frunció el ceño ante mis palabras – Tan sólo… Quieren estar seguros de que el virus no se apoderará de tu cuerpo.

\- Se muy bien los estudios que tienen que hacerme pero no he vuelto a perder mi consciencia desde aquella vez – Me moví con cuidado, sentándome en el filo de la camilla – Vuelvo a ser yo, Chris.

¿Por qué me miraba como si fuera una desconocida? Le conocía demasiado bien, para mí sus facciones eran como un libro abierto, y siempre me lo había permitido. Éramos compañeros, habíamos sufrido mucho y teníamos un vínculo que entre nosotros era mucho más importante que nada, sin embargo ese suave destello de desconfianza hacía que mi corazón se moviera nervioso ¿Acaso ya no confiaba en mí?

\- Has cambiado mucho desde entonces – Se atrevió a decirme – Creo que aún no has podido verlo. – Se acercó a mí con tranquilidad, dejando un pequeño portátil en el escritorio de los investigadores y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

\- ¿Tanto que no confías en mí? – Las palabras escapaban de mis labios de forma traicionera. Estaba desesperada, lo reconocía, quería escapar de allí y dejar de sentirme un experimento. Con cuidado me acerqué al baño que había dentro del laboratorio y me acerqué al lavabo con temeridad, las piernas me fallaban. Cuando deposité los brazos en ambos extremos del lavabo y él sostenía todo el jaleo de cables que llevaba conectados a mi brazo me atreví a alzar la cabeza.

"_Cuando me dispuse a mirarme por un momento no supe quién era la persona que había enfrente del espejo, era como ver a otra persona totalmente opuesta a lo que yo era. Pelo rubio largo, una marioneta perfecta para ti, ¿Verdad Wesker?"_

Me mantuve callada, no era capaz de romper aquel silencio sepulcral que se había formado entorno a nosotros, me limité a suspirar y girar la cabeza para mirarle.

\- Creo que cuando Barry me vea no me va a reconocer – Reí un poco intentando quitar esa tensión que había en sus hombros. Volví a sentarme en la camilla y lo miré, estaba más serio de lo normal, en cada movimiento podía notarlo. – Nada de esto fue culpa tuya, Chris.

\- Por mi culpa caíste por ese acantilado.

\- Caí porque empujé a Wesker, no tiene ninguna culpa eso, en todo caso es mía. – Nos miramos por unos instantes, su mirada me quemaba, pero aun así no dejé de enfrentarle en ningún momento.

\- Se muy bien que no eres un monstruo, sé que sigues siendo la Jill Valentine de siempre, sino jamás te habrías detenido y me habrías matado en aquel momento.

\- Puedo estar bajo el control de alguien pero jamás me dejaría manipular de esa manera, jamás – Mis palabras fueron demasiado serias para la situación pero sentía como mis ojos se ponían vidriosos, quería contener las ganas de llorar. Me sentía débil. Odiaba ese sentimiento.

No sé en qué momento se atrevió a acercarse tanto a mí, noté el calor de su mano en mi mejilla y no pude evitar poner mi mano sobre la suya. Ese calor era demasiado gratificante, sólo era un pequeño gesto afectivo pero era lo que necesitaba.

\- Esto no es nada para ti – Susurró – Hemos superado cosas peores… Así que vuelve pronto a tu posición.

\- Sabes que lo haré. – Su suave sonrisa tranquilizó la fobia que sentía por el lugar en el que me encontraba, incluso podría decir que me relajé bastante – Necesitas a alguien que cubra tu espalda.

\- Te estaré esperando – Se separó un poco y me dio el pequeño portátil – No puedo darte una sobredosis de uroboros pero creo que esto te entretendrá hasta que te permitan salir de aquí.

\- Eres muy gracioso, Chris – Compartimos una suave risa al unísono y poco después volví a quedarme sola, parecía que aquella claustrofobia había desaparecido con su presencia y sus palabras. Ensanché un poco mi sonrisa, sabía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles a partir de ahora, la gente no me miraría bien, me verían como una enemiga, o incluso como un monstruo, pero tenía el apoyo de mis compañeros era más que suficiente para tener fortaleza ¿No es así? Abrí el portátil y me dispuse a escribir:

"Eh Barry,

¿Cómo te va la vida? Espero que sigas siendo el Barry graciosillo de siempre.

He vuelto de África. Chris me ha dicho que, después de mi encuentro con Wesker, la B.S.A.A me declaró oficialmente desaparecida en combate, y que tú te lo tomate muy mal. Siento haberte hecho sufrir de esta manera ¡Sigo con vida! Aunque si que he cambiado un poco, bueno ya lo verás.

¿Cómo están Kathy y las niñas? ¿Has conseguido hacer las paces con Moira? Las chicas de su edad pueden ser una pesadilla. Lo sé porque yo lo fui.

Tienes que tener paciencia y esforzarte en comprenderla. Y a veces sólo necesitas darle su espacio. Sé que sólo quieres protegerla, pero tienes que tener cuidado de no hacerlo en exceso.

Pero oye, esto es sólo mi opinión. Puedo oírte, "Sí, sí, aquí el que tiene niños soy yo." Así que te lo dejo a ti. Pero realmente espero que hayas podido suavizar las cosas un poco. Ya que te has convertido en asesor de la B.S.A.A, bueno, no tengo que explicarte los peligros que eso conlleva. Así que cada minuto que puedas pasar con tus seres queridos, es tiempo que debes valorar.

En cuanto a mí, desde que he vuelto me han tenido encerrada en un laboratorio haciéndome pruebas día sí y día no. Suena aburrido ¿Verdad? Pues lo es.

La rehabilitación debería empezar pronto, al fin algo bueno en el horizonte. Llegados a este punto, prefiero un campo de batalla lleno de B.O.W.s a tener que vérmelas con otra probeta, en serio.

Cuando me recupere deberíamos quedar todos ¡Sería increíble!

Jill.

PDT: Me han dicho que ni siquiera tuve funeral. Así que me merezco una fiesta de bienvenida por todo lo alto… ¿Verdad Barry? "

**Fin:**

**¡Buenas! Hacia bastante tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí pero como siempre ando limitada de tiempo para todo y bueno… Tras jugar al Residente vil Revelations 2 el archivo oculto de Jill me pareció muy interesante y se me ocurrió este pequeño one-shot. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**

**UroborosQueen.**


End file.
